100% te ljubam
|year=2000 |position=15th |points=29 |previous=Ne zori, zoro |next=Od nas zavisi }} 100% te ljubam was the Macedonian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2000 in Stockholm performed by girl band XXL. It was performed 19th following host country Sweden and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 29 points. As FYR Macedonia had a low points average over the past few contests, they were relegated from the 2001 Contest. On the night, the song was performed bilingually but separate Macedonian and English versions were released. Lyrics |-| Macedonian/English= Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da A nadež da gubam jas nemam namera Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da I pak kje ti rečam da jas sum uporna Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da A nadež da gubam jas nemam namera Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da I pak kje ti rečam da jas sum uporna Ko bajadera sladok e, sladok e, sladok žimi se A koga kje te pogledne, dali e slučajno il' ne? Večerva kje go osvojam, na uvce kje mu došepnam Za da go potsetam Ne, nemoj da zaboraviš, na dzidot pokraj krevetot Slika od vesnikot da isečeš i da me uramiš I nemoj da zaboraviš večerva da me sonuvaš Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da A nadež da gubam jas nemam namera Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da I pak kje ti rečam da jas sum uporna Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da A nadež da gubam jas nemam namera Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da I pak kje ti rečam da jas sum uporna Ooh lalala lalalala... Ooh lalala... Ooh lalala... Ne, nemoj da zaboraviš, na dzidot pokraj krevetot Slika od vesnikot da isečeš i da me uramiš I nemoj da zaboraviš večerva da me sonuvaš Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da A nadež da gubam jas nemam namera Sto posto te ljubam, sto posto e da I pak kje ti rečam da jas sum uporna I love you one hundred percent, yes, I do And I often wonder if you would love me too I love you one hundred percent, yes, I do And I'll make you see that this heart of mine is true And I'll make you see that this heart of mine is true I love you one hundred percent, yes, I do |-| Translation= One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I have no intention of losing hope One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I'll tell you again that I'm persistent One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I have no intention of losing hope One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I'll tell you again that I'm persistent He's as sweet as chocolate, he's sweet, so sweet, I swear And when he looks at you, is it coincidentally? Tonight I'll get him, I'll whisper in his ear To remind him No, don't forget, on the wall by your bed To cut my photo from a magazine and frame it And don't forget to dream of me tonight One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I have no intention of losing hope One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I'll tell you again that I'm persistent One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I have no intention of losing hope One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I'll tell you again that I'm persistent Ooh lalala lalalala... Ooh lalala... Ooh lalala... No, don't forget, on the wall by your bed To cut my photo from a magazine and frame it And don't forget to dream of me tonight One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I have no intention of losing hope One hundred percent I love you, one hundred percent I do And I'll tell you again that I'm persistent Videos Category:FYR Macedonia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2000 Category:21st Century Eurovision